Entre la vida y la muerte, solo existe el amor
by Linda-29693
Summary: [OneShot][NaruHina] Un error muy grave que le costará la vida a un amado. Pero, todo tiene su final feliz. Aunque para eso se tenga que pasar por muerte y olvido.[SongFic]


Hola! mi primer fic NaruHina!!! Es un SongFic con la canción de Sowelu **I will. **

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii**

(_No hace falta que contengas tus lágrimas)_

_-_Me duele...¿¿Estás... estás... ahí??...¿¿Sigues vivo??- Una voz corta e insegura hablaba desde lo alto de las ruinas-...¿¿Na-Naruto??...¿¿Naru-to??

La chica seguía hablando sola, gritando inseguramente y conteniendo la respiracion. La muchacha respiraba cortado e intentaba tener calma.

-Se que estas ahi...Y estas bien...Lo se...Solo...-Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos y un grito largo se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche.- No...no...no..es cierto... ¡no lo es!..-

**Kanashimi no saigo ni wa hikari ga sashikomu hazu**

_(Después de tanto dolor, podrás encontrar la luz)_

El grito perdido no se volvió a escuchar después de que el sol comenzó a salir . Era una luz resplandeciente y vibrante que sofocó a la chica.

-Esta listo... ¿N-no? Lo completé...ya déjame... ¡¡me quiero ir de aquí!!- Sollozó la muchacha a la sombra de una silueta de una persona que se llevó el cuerpo de Naruto. La pequeña lanzó otro grito de dolor y quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-No recordaras..nada...querida, sirvienta inservible...- Repitió la voz de la silueta muchas veces.

**Stay, Stay, Stay, Stay.**

_(Aguanta, Aguanta...)_

La chica duró varios días en cama. Soñando con lo que le pasaría a Naruto, y porque le habría pasado. Por supuesto, no tenía ni la mínima idea...Esperaron los médicos y amigos de la chica tres largas semanas hasta que ella despertará por completo.

**Sou, ima anata ni aenai kedo**

_(Es cierto que ahora no puedo verte)_

_Cuando despertó, la chica se movía apresuradamente._

_No lo izo...No me mató...Pero, a quien entonces? No recuerdo... _pensaba sobresaltada la débil muchacha.

-¿Oye, No creen que Hinata esta mas rara que de costumbre?- Dijo uno de los compañeros de habitación.

-Si, esta muy sobresaltada... ¿Creen que le deberíamos decirle lo que pasó... saben, lo de... Naruto...?- La otra persona susurro el nombre.

-Es lo mejor-Asintieron los demás.

Una de las tantas persona se acercó a Hinata, que estaba tratando de recordar.

Silenciosamente le dijo que Naruto despareció justo el día que ella quedó inconsiente.

_A él...me utilizó, no me quería a mí. Si no..a él! Como lo odio!!. _Pensó Hinata abriendosé paso entre la gente, aún en bata, salió corriendo del hostipal.

_Ya no lo veré más! Se lo llevo a él...Fui inservible igual! Como le creí..Soy una inútil! _Se reprochaba la niña, mientras corría hacia el lugar de los hechos.

**Setsunai omoi kakushite**

_(Pero, esconder mi dolor)_

Hinata empezó a ver el desastre, sobresaltada, buscó el cuerpo de Naruto que abrazo días atrás, lo que si recordaba.

-¡Naruto! Naruto! Na-na-na-NARUTOO!- Sollozo la niña acostandosé en las ruinas que se alzaban ahí.

* * *

-¿Hinata? 

-¡Niña!

-¿¡Hyuga!?

-¿Rarata?... ¿Estás por aquí?

Sus amigos la buscaron por todas partes, hasta que una sombra con la ropa hecha jirones y con una sonrisa dibujada en su pálida cara de "yo no fui" fue saliendo del bosque

-¿En donde te metiste?- La regañaron

-No importa ahora- Dijo ella tranquilamente- Voy a mi casa a bañarme. Estoy bien.

La extraña chica retomo su camino dejando solos a sus preocupados compañeros.

-¿Qué le pasará?- gruño Kurenai.

-No se, ella siempre es así- Resumió Kiba.

**Tsuyoku nareru motto.**

_(Me hará aún más fuerte)_

Hinata, pensaba en su casa decepcionada de sí misma.

_Nadie se enterará. Lo esconderé. Igual, a nadie le importo. Piensan que ya soy lo suficientemente rara. _Pensó en silencio.

Al día siguiente Hinata caminaba con una sonrisa disimulada muy bien. Le latía muy rápido el corazón y quería llorar. Pensó en contactar al que se llevó a Naruto y entregarle su alma, de nuevo. Pero entendió que no la quería a ella, solo lo quería a él...Tenía que salvarlo, pero..sin ayuda? Estaba perdida.

-¿Hinata?...¿Estás bien?- La saludo la hiperactiva de Ino.

-Emh, si. Que pasa?- Preguntó en silencio.

-Uff...¡Nada!... ¿Pero ya sabes lo de Naruto?..¡Deberías estar triste, niña!- Comenzó a mandar la rubia.

_¿Y tu no?...¡Pareces un mono que comió azúcar..!- _Pensó enfada para sí misma.

-Estoy BIEN. Gracias- Su enfado la izo notar diferente, mas segura, más..Fuerte.

-¿¡Y ahora que le pasa!?- Se quejó Ino con alguien cerca suyo.

Hinata no saludó a nadie que la miraba, se pusó seria y fue al parque. En vez de regojer flores, las aplastó con desdén. Recogió las aplastadas flores y se las metió en el bolsillo. ¿Que tramaba?

**Tashikamette yuku no **

_(Lo conseguiré)_

En un terreno alejado se llevó las flores aplastadas. Dibujo un pequeño circulo, uno más grande, y otro, y otro...Al final habían exactamente 56 círculos de diferente tamaño. La chica comenzó a decir palabras en idioma extrañisimo, eran exactamente, al igual que antes...56 palabras que formaban 15 frases distintas. Terminado el mini acto, Hinata se arrodillo y colocó las flores en el piso .Al terminar se acostó en el medio del dibujo y esperó...

**Flashback:**

La cara de alguien desconocido y la de Hinata entrecruzándose; y Naruto gritando, buscando a Hinata en el desorden de las ruinas.

-¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata?... ¿Hina-hina-taaaaaaaa? -El grito se volvió fuerte y sonoro.

El aire sopló fuerte y Naruto cayó al suelo. Al momento, Hinata despertó.

-Me duele...¿¿Estás... estás... ahí??...-

**Fin del Flashback.**

_**Afuredasu namida nara ima wa tomenakute ii**_

_(No hace falta que contengas tus lágrimas)_

Hinata estaba en un lugar extraño, lleno de rocas y... ¡Ruinas!... ¡Lo consiguió!... ¡Viajo en el tiempo!

-Lo hisistes... Ya.. ¿Estas lista? Esclavita... ¿Recuerdas que ahora ahí DOS Hinatas?-

A ella no le pareció curioso...Ella lo sabía... ¿Pero que tenía de extraño? Dejó de perder tiempo y le respondió a la voz.

-Sí. Ahora, deja a Naruto en paz, llevame a mí. Yo fui la causante de todo esto. Llevame.

-No puedo. Tendría que tomar a alguna de las dos Hinatas. ¿No?- Hinata lo recordó subitamente _¿¡Que hise!? _Pensó traumada- Si te llevó a ti, la otra solo vivirá hasta dentro de unos minutos, y podría llevarme a otro, igual estás incompleta...-

Soltó una risa malvada, y Hinata rompió a llorar.

-¡No lo ha-harás!-Soltó con un sollozo de culpa.

Corrió hacia Naruto, era verdad estaba incompleta. Le gritó fuertemente al oído, pero él reacciono diferente.

-¿¡Quién es y... por que no te veo!?- Gritó Naruto,asustado.

-Soy Hi...- _¡No me creerá¡No me puede ver! Soy un alma, estoy... ¡Incompleta!_ Pensó Hinata- No soy mala, solo te digo que corras lejos. Deja a la chica aquí... La cuidaré...

-No te hará caso... Esclavita...- Rió la voz. Hinata se ahogo en lágrimas

_¡Lo matará igual! _Pensó decepcionada y triste.

**Yasashisa ni kawatteku itami mo wasurenai**

_(Nunca olvidare cuando este dolor se volvió ternura)_

Hinata veía la terrible escena... Naruto se preocupaba por ella, él... la salvó... Pero ahora eso no servía de nada para ella. Tenía que salvarlo..su cuerpo. Rebusco entre las rocas a su cuerpo y.. allí estaba...Casi muerta, enterrada por las rocas.

La Hinata del "futuro" si así la puedo llamar trató de entrar en su verdadero cuerpo y como esto es muy paranormal, lo logró. Trató de pararse , lo intentó, intentó,... No podía, era muy débil...

"Débil"...

Así la creía todo el mundo...

¡No!... ¡No iba a ser una débil toda su vida! Se levantó y se sintió diferente, más fuerte, mejor...

**Isogisugite Kowashite kita mono Torimoduso no**

_(Pienso recuperar aquello que he destruido precipitadamente)_

Hinata se levantó y una fuerza corrió fuertemente por sus venas. Un ruido se oyó desde lo lejos.

¡Naruto!

Un rayo de luz sofocó a la silueta de la persona, era Hinata.

-¿Pero que?..- Tartamudeo Naruto medio inconsciente.

-¡¡No le harás más daño!!-

La luz se propago hasta quedar totalmente alumbrada la zona... El sol estaba saliendo... ¡¡Si!!

**Watashi rashiku aruku tame ni**

_(Seguiré siempre hacia adelante)_

Era un día normal, Naruto estaba peleando con Sasuke y Sakura estaba tratando de calmarlos, Ino estaba criticando a la chica nueva que era más bonita que ella. Pero ni rastro de Hinata... ¿Todos se habrán olvidado de ella?... No se sabe, ella se sacrifico por Naruto, y ahora ella esta muerta, pero lo hizo. Ella demostró no ser una "Débil" . Ella es más fuerte que cualquiera de todos, pero pagando un precio muy alto.. El olvido y la muerte. Igual siguió hacia adelante, hizo lo correcto...Todo por él...

_**For you**_

_( Por ti)_

Que lindo fic!! Tan dramatico! Me fasinoo!! Y a ustedes?? Dejen reviews pliss!!

Gracias por leerlo!

"_Hay cosas que la gente no comprende..._

_Verdades que la gente oculta. _

_Pero todo el mundo ama, y mata por amor, _

_Y...muere...por amor..."_

**Linda-29693**

**LiNdA-ChAn! **


End file.
